


Две минуты за полночь

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дипперу сложно устоять перед обаянием 35-летнего Уилльяма Сайфера. Билл обходителен, несколько манерен и старомоден, шутки у него колкие и язвительные - бьют в самые чувствительные места.<br/>Знакомым Диппера Сайфер не нравится. Пайнс рассеянно улыбается и кивает, а сам продолжает сжимать в руке потрёпанный телефон, ожидая нового сообщения - от "опасного типа, который сломает тебе жизнь, Диппер!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две минуты за полночь

Они познакомились в первый день весны — 2 минуты за полночь, изо рта вырывается лёгкое облачко пара, а пальцы одеревенели и не гнутся на паршивом зимнем морозе.

Диппер думает — дурацкая погода. Он стоит на автобусной остановке (пустой, освещённой светом фонаря, и площадка эта напоминает первую остановку по маршруту «добро пожаловать в Ад»), переминается с ноги на ногу и прячет ладони подмышками своей лёгкой куртки. На куртке давно сломан замок, но Пайнс слишком пьян чтобы думать о чёртовом холоде. Гораздо больше его волнует тот факт, что он не знает, как добираться домой из этого незнакомого района. Кошелёк он забыл дома, а в кармане мелочью наскребается доллар и 75 центов. Он пытается вспомнить, хватит ли этих денег на билет, но начавшийся снегопад заставляет думать его о совсем других вещах. Обречённо застонав, Диппер дышит на пальцы, но холодно ему остаётся всё равно.

Незнакомец появляется словно из ниоткуда, и его высокая, нелепая фигура торчит прямо под жёлтым фонарём. В его свете черты лица мужчины обретают гротескность, а тени на скулах и глазах настолько темны, что кажутся маленькими чёрными дырами, ведущими в бездну. Диппер моргает и беззастенчиво рассматривает мужчину, а тот в ответ — не сводит с него своего взгляда. Когда незнакомец улыбается и делает к нему первый шаг, Диппер краснеет и отводит взгляд.

— А вы знаете, что сейчас вы похожи на ангела? — любезно замечает ему мужчина. Голос раздаётся совсем рядом — высокий, со слегка хрипящими нотками. Диппер морщится и сжимает губы в токую линию. Сначала он хочет резко бросить, что всё это глупости, потом лихорадочно раздумывает над словами благодарности, потом — для того, чтобы что-то ответить, становится поздно. Дипперу неловко — он поднимает взгляд и слегка вздрагивает, когда видит рядом с собой незнакомца так близко.

Мужчина высок — выше Пайнса на 2 головы (макушка Диппера достаёт ему до середины груди), волосы у него осветлены, в глазах зрачки-точечки, тонущие в светлой радужке. Щёки у мужчины впалые — отчётливо видятся линии скул, надбровные дуги укрупнены и будто нависают над глазами. Нос тонкий, губы — тоже, и зубы блестят белизной, какую показывают только в рекламе зубной пасты. Мужчина некрасив, скорее, внушает здоровые опасения и неясный страх. Дипперу он определённо интересен.

— Общественный транспорт уже не ходит, — невозмутимо произносит мужчина, небрежно рисуя кистью в воздухе замысловатую фигуру в сторону расписания транспорта. Диппер щурится в сторону таблички (шрифт мелкий, а дурацкий снег запорошил весь текст), пытается понять, сколько сейчас времени, и незнакомец с усмешкой тянет к глазам запястье. Часы у него дамские, с перевёрнутым циферблатом и почему-то треугольной формы. Он произносит:

— Две минуты за полночь.

Потом, после паузы, добавляет:

— Могу подвезти.

Дипперу двадцать, и он думает, можно ли ему садиться в машину с незнакомцем, если он ещё несовершеннолетний. Потом Диппер, слегка морща нос, думает, что мнимое несовершеннолетие не помешало ему с университетскими знакомыми завалиться к кому-то на вечеринку и упиться почти что в хлам.

Мороз не позволяет Пайнсу расползтись от опьянения и держит в тонусе. Так что когда он всё так же молча, отрывисто кивает и покорно идёт вслед за типом, который ему даже не представился, можно сказать, что решение он принимает «почти что» на трезвую голову. В тёплой машине его развозит, Диппер расплывается по переднему сиденью, не в силах даже самостоятельно пристегнуться. И громко смеётся, когда по переднему стеклу туда-сюда ходят дворники.

— Первый день весны, — поясняет он, хотя пояснений от него не требуют. Как вспышка — в памяти сохраняется воспоминание о недоброй усмешке, больше подошедшей бы какому-нибудь маньяку-убийце. Потом Диппер на секундочку прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает — оказывается в чужих горячих объятиях, голый и с надрывно саднящей поясницей. Дипперу перехватывает дыхание от того, как близко, почти что лицом к лицу, он лежит со взрослым мужчиной. Его спокойное, тёплое дыхание щекочет Пайнсу нос.

Диппер закрывает глаза и тоскливо думает о том, что не так он мечтал закончить вчерашний вечер.

***

Знакомство на одну ночь перерастает в нечто большее — Диппер начинает осознавать это где-то ближе к концу апреля.

В первую ночь Диппер скомкано прощается и пытается уйти в никуда, не оставив после себя ни памяти, ни намёков на продолжение общения. Билл перехватывает его на пороге и затягивает в умопомрачительно долгий поцелуй. Потом, ухмыльнувшись, тянется вправо и вверх (там стоит шкаф), достаёт с полки вязанную жёлтую шапку и натягивает её Дипперу до самых глаз.

— Простудишься же, — миролюбиво замечает Билл в ответ на неловкие попытки отказаться от подарка. Диппер шмыгает носом, теребит разбитый замок на куртке и уходит прочь. Район на удивление знакомый, и его дом находится всего в 20 минутах ходьбы от квартиры Билла.

Заваливаясь на кровать, Диппер стягивает с себя шапку и суёт туда руки — чтобы отогреть замёрзшие ладони, это раз, и чтобы рассмотреть подарок поближе, это два. Можно было бы поставить на первое место второй пункт, но Диппер не любит врать самому себе. Поэтому он закрывает глаза и обещает — этого больше не повторится. Всё это — просто глупая ошибка.

Второй раз они встречаются у уличного кафе. Билл скалится в ухмылке, а Диппер беспомощно понимает, что не может устоять перед приглашением выпить вместе чашечку кофе.

***

Дипперу сложно устоять перед обаянием 35-летнего Уильяма Сайфера. Билл обходителен, несколько манерен и старомоден, шутки у него колкие и язвительные — бьют в самые чувствительные места.

Знакомым Диппера Сайфер не нравится. Пайнс рассеянно улыбается и кивает, а сам продолжает сжимать в руке потрёпанный телефон, ожидая нового сообщения — от «опасного типа, который сломает тебе жизнь, Диппер!».

Проходит неделя, за ней другая — Диппера ведёт, он будто бы пьян и наполнен жизнью. Взгляд затуманивается, Диппер вываливается из реальности, не реагируя на внешние раздражители. С учёбой всё плохо — в универе оценки катятся вниз. Диппер не может ничего поделать — вместо того, чтобы строчить очередной доклад, дома он пялится в окно и упорно на запотевшем стекле вычерчивает сердечки и имя «Уильям». Пожалуй, только сестра и может его понять, вздыхая колонками ноутбука и смотря на него пикселлизированными мутно-зелёными глазами программы «скайп». При всём при этом Диппер отрицает — отрицает любое проявление привязанности, и не говорит ничего о любви, не говорит ничего о том, что отношения уже давно зашли за рамки дружеских (впрочем, они никогда и не были стиснуты рамками дружеских отношений, перейдя сразу к постели и трахаясь как одержимые). Диппер по большей части молчит, не желая в глазах Сайфера показаться смешным. Разница в 15 лет, не смущавшая его раньше, теперь убивает Пайнса своей глубиной. 15 лет это даже не пропасть. 15 лет — это бесконечная и растущая с каждой секундой на триллионы километров вселенная — вселенная вещей, которые Диппер никогда не сможет понять, потому что родился в новом тысячелетии. Не то, что Билл — Диппер чувствует себя так, будто они взаправду из разных тысячелетий и между ними лежат миллионы нескончаемых несоответствий и несовпадений. Сравнение идёт не в его пользу — Диппер всё больше и сильнее замыкается в себе.

***

Потом начинается лето и заканчивается учёба. Диппер захлёбывается во всём этом — слишком много чувств, грёбаного портретированного счастья, а пасторальность их отношений убивает всякую надежду на возможность выбраться из этой бездонной пропасти. Билл хмурится и черкает ручкой по его рефератам, отмечая ошибки. Без рубашки, в общей постели, со шрамами на спине — в то время как Диппер прижимается губами к его шее и гладит ладонями широкие плечи. Билл наклоняет шею, так, чтобы Дипперу было удобнее ставить на ней засосы и ухмыляется на собственнические замашки почти что взрослого Диппера Пайнса. Потом он заставляет Диппера сидеть за ноутбуком и строчить свои грёбаные экзаменационные билеты и добивается того, чтобы у Диппера от зубов отскакивала доставшая его до печёнок латынь.

От этой домашней, почти что семейной атмосферы, Дипперу сводит пальцы на ногах. Диппер живёт у Билла — узнавшие об отношениях сына родители устроили скандал и прогнали ребёнка из дома. Билл гладил его по щекам и скулам, вытирая крупные слёзы, и шептал, что всё будет хорошо. Дипперу ничего больше и не остаётся — только верить его словам.

***

Билл днями, неделями, бывает, не появляется у себя дома. Диппер ходит по его квартире и трогает рубашки в его шкафу. В сейфе, в их спальне, лежит пистолет — в его магазине не хватает патронов. Дипперу хочется думать, что это никак не связано с тем, что на груди, около сердца, у Сайфера два ровных округлых шрама.

Диппер не спрашивает, чем занимается Билл, откуда у него столько денег, и почему в конце июля они поспешно пихают в один чемодан на двоих рубашки и брюки, катят в аэропорт и покупают билет на первый ближайший рейс. В Канаде они меняют самолёт и летят в Мексику.

— Там тепло, — говорит Билл, пальцем очерчивая абрис лица своего молодого любовника. Взгляд у него полон льда, но Диппер на это лишь улыбается.

— Мексика так Мексика, — пожимает плечами он. Потом, чуть подумав, добавляет. — Я хотел бы увидеть море.

Билл прижимает к губам ладонь Диппера и утыкается носом в перекат его плеча.

— Увидишь, — коротко обещает он.

За две недели отдыха Диппер загорает до черноты. Билл, впрочем, от него не отстаёт, и на его ровной коже медовый оттенок солнца смотрится просто умопомрачительно.

***

День рождения Диппера они справляют вместе, чокаясь дешёвыми бутылками пива и сидя на крыше их многоэтажного дома. Диппер молчит и смотрит на то, как небо наливается синевой и как на нём загораются блеклые звёзды. Билл пьёт из горла так, будто это не дешёвая херня из магазина за углом, а дорогущий виски, который, по правде, тоже следовало бы смаковать и пить из гранёных стаканов. Потом он прерывает молчание и, не отрывая взгляда от собственных ног, говорит:

— Мне надо исчезнуть на пару лет из страны.

Диппер не может сказать, почему у него в глазах так темно — от того, что на дворе уже ночь, или от того, что у него внутри кто-то голыми руками оторвал только что огромный кусок души. Диппер подносит к губам бутылку — хочет сделать глоток, но передумывает и рассеянно покачивает пиво туда-сюда, слушая, как плещутся пенные остатки на самом донышке.

— Вот как, — только и говорит он. — Вот как.

Потом они снова молчат, и Диппер спрашивает:

— Можно мне с тобой?

Билл медленно качает головой из стороны в сторону и не поднимает глаз от своих ног в чёрных лакированных туфлях.

— Я переписал на тебя квартиру, — говорит он сухо. — В сейфе есть заначка, но я бы посоветовал тебе устроиться на подработку, малой.

И тогда Диппер спрашивает:

— Когда?

Сайфер не отвечает, а когда они возвращаются домой, втрахивает Пайнса в постель так, что он может только коротко постанывать и задыхаться от ярких, прошибающих до звёзд перед глазами спазматических волн удовольствия. Всё тело болит от укусов и синяков, и утром, просыпаясь в кровати один, Диппер не может удержаться на двух ногах.

В шкафах сиротливо висит его одежда, не оставляя намёка на то, что Диппер жил с кем-то ещё. В корзине грязного белья он находит дурацкий цыплячье-жёлтый галстук, и подойдя к зеркалу, одевает его себе на шею. Затраханный, покусанный, весь расцвеченный синяками-засосами — он представляет собой жалкое зрелище. Диппер думает, что теперь — точно конец, и без каких-либо видимых на то причин начинает захлёбываться рыданиями.

***

Диппер давно уже отращивает небольшую бородку, работает в задрипанном издательстве местной газетёнки и носит очки для чтения. По выходным он ходит в парк - сидит на скамейке и читает мистические детективные романы в мягких обложках, кормит голубей.

— Тупые птицы, — отвечает он на вопросы знакомых. — Меня они раздражают.

На шее болтается поблекший, растрёпанный галстук когда-то ярко-жёлтого цвета, никогда не подходящий к его повседневной одежде. На всех страницах соц.сетей только один статус — «я всё ещё жду».

Билл хватает его за руку ночью, когда он возвращается домой из круглосуточного, неся в пластиковом пакете пачку чёрного чая и банку кофе с зубной пастой. Они замирают на тротуаре, пялясь друг другу в глаза.

Билл постарел — и это не может скрыть даже темнота. Морщин в уголках глаз прибавилось, прорезались новые в складочках губ и на лбу. Во всё так же пергидрольно-крашенных в ядрёно-жёлтый цвет волосах проглядывается седина. Только глаза остаются по-прежнему живыми, а взгляд — всё такой же пронзительный, внушающий какой-то потусторонний страх.

Билл молчит, и начинает широко улыбаться — морщинки разбегаются по его лицу, делая его, аномально, нерационально, но — ещё ослепительнее и красивее.

Билл говорит:

— Соскучился по мне, сосна?

Диппер шагает вперёд и опускает лоб ему на грудь (Диппер немного подрос с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, но всё равно кажется по сравнению с Сайфером коротышкой). Руки крепко сжимают чужие рёбра, а грудь разрывают сухие рыдания. Билл зарывает ладонь в кудрях Диппера и коротко целует его в висок.

— Это всё весна, — выдавливает из себя Пайнс. Потом тянет запястье, с перевёрнутыми дамскими часами и циферблатом в виде треугольника, вверх, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте. Его руку перехватывает Билл и, глядя Дипперу прямо в глаза, послушно повторяет:

— Это всё весна.

Билл тянется за поцелуем и накрывает сухие губы Диппера своими.

На часах вот уже 2 минуты царит лето.

**Author's Note:**

> Обычный Биллдипп, чо.


End file.
